


The great Bucky Barnes loses his cool

by ThatsCrazyRandom



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsCrazyRandom/pseuds/ThatsCrazyRandom
Summary: On a cold winter night, Steve and Bucky are cuddling for warmth, but is it just so Steve won't get sick, or could it be leading to something more?





	The great Bucky Barnes loses his cool

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't know how to summary or title. 
> 
> This was inspired again by Happy Steve Bingo, for the prompt 'snuggling' but also by a tumblr post on 'Ways to say I love you' with one of them being 'You're warm.' 
> 
> Could be OOC, I'm not sure, I wrote this in like an hour.

It was winter time, and their little house was as drafty as ever, and it was freezing outside.  
So Steve and Bucky were huddled together in bed, curled around each other for warmth.  
Even though sharing the bed was normal for them, especially in winter when Bucky wasn't working too late at the docks, it wasn't often that they actually... cuddled like this.  
Steve kind of liked it, even though it sometimes made him feel even smaller, which he wasn't a fan of.  
But it was nice to have someone else's heat beside him, warming him in a way that their threadbare blankets couldn't.  
"You're warm." Steve said quietly, breaking their comfortable silence.  
Bucky grinned at him, "Isn't that the point?" He asked playfully.  
Steve shoved him lightly, but not too hard, lest he disturb their position too much. "Jerk. You know what I mean."  
"I do. M' glad Stevie. Can keep you from getting too sick from the cold if I'm warm." Bucky said earnestly.  
Steve rolled his eyes. "Good luck with that. This winter is gonna be pretty cold I reckon."  
"Guess we'll have to do this more often then."  
"You don't have to Buck." Steve said, feeling his cheeks warming slightly, and hoping Bucky wouldn't notice because of the cold.  
"I want to. You're pretty warm yourself for a skinny punk." Bucky teased, "And if it'll help you not get sick, that's a pretty good bonus."  
Steve shook his head slightly at Bucky's teasing and cuddled further into him and the blankets around them.  
"Okay if you're sure. We can do it more often for the winter."  
Bucky's arms tightened around him, "Thanks."  
Steve laughed slightly, "I should be thanking you. I'm the one who'd get sick." He said.  
"I dunno. This is kinda nice is all I'm saying." Bucky admitted quietly, looking away from Steve.  
Steve was quiet for a moment, before smiling a bit.  
"I think it's nice too."  
Bucky squeezed him a small amount. "That's good."  
"Yeah I suppose it is," Steve laughed.  
They fell into silence for a while, both of them getting lost in their thoughts.  
"Do you ever wonder what people would say if they knew we did this?" Bucky asked softly.  
"Sometimes..." Steve conceded. "Why? Does it worry you?"  
Bucky shook his head. "Not especially... But then I think about the stories you hear of guys who bunk up with other guys..."  
"We're hardly bunking up." Steve pointed out.  
"I know that. But I dunno, I don't think people would like that we do this. That we like it."  
Steve shrugged. "If it bothers you we don't have to do it. I get what you mean."  
"I like it, Steve." Bucky said, before adding so quietly Steve almost missed it, "More than I've like doing this with any dame."  
"Oh."  
They were silent for a long moment.  
Before Steve really thought about what he was doing and the consequences, he found himself pressing their lips together.  
As soon as it registered in his mind, he was scrambling away. "I'm so sorry Bucky. I don't know what came over me." He said quickly, pushing himself fully away from him and nearly off the side of the bed.  
Jesus Christ, it was cold to be suddenly removed from Bucky's body heat and their little nest of blankets.  
Bucky looked confused by the whole thing, but he didn't look angry, or like he was going to leave.  
"Get back here, what the hell are you doing Stevie? You're gonna freeze." Bucky said, pulling Steve back under the blankets.  
Steve looked up at him slightly warily once he was back under the blankets. He still hadn't reacted to the kiss. "M sorry Buck. I didn't mean to. It won't happen again." He told him.  
Bucky cut off his string of apologies by pressing their lips together yet again, kissing him for a good few seconds this time.  
Steve was shocked into silence.  
Bucky rubbed the back of his neck looking slightly embarrassed.  
"I didn't mind." He said quietly.  
Steve chewed on his chapped lips, nodding a bit. "Good to know." He said, not knowing what else he should be saying.  
"Does this mean we're..." Bucky trailed off.  
"If you wanna I guess... Just in private." Steve said.  
"I think I wanna... Do you wanna?"  
Steve nodded quietly.  
"Good that's... Good. It's good. We're... That. We do that now. Do you wanna... Do that again.. Now?" Bucky managed to say.  
Steve found himself laughing despite his nerves. "Who would've thought I'd be the one to cause the great Bucky Barnes to lose his cool." He teased.  
Bucky gasped, offended. "I have not lost my cool."  
"Sounded like it to me," Steve smirked.  
"Punk."  
"Jerk."  
Bucky grinned at him, and Steve grinned back, and they found themselves leaning in together this time.  
When they pulled back, Steve leaned into him a little more. "I like it too."


End file.
